1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer software and, more specifically, to methods for processing traffic tickets via networked data processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
With urban sprawl causing increased commuting distances and the transient nature of the workforce in the United States causing people to be on the highways more in order to visit family and friends in distant locals, people are on the highways and roads of the United States more than ever before. With this increased number of cars on the road and increases in the number and length of trips, road congestion has become a major problem. Furthermore, society has become increasingly time conscious. Frustrated or time rushed drivers driving at speeds above the posted speed limits are becoming more common. Therefore, municipalities and states are placing more resources into enforcing traffic laws.
Because of the transient nature of the American workforce, speeders and alleged speeders, in traversing long distances between their homes and family and friends, are receiving citations for speeding in locations greatly removed from their homes. Contesting these citations may be a problem because the court may be quite far from the individual's home. Similar problems exist for other types of legal violations as well.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and system for processing traffic tickets utilizing the Internet, thereby enabling people to pay or contest traffic tickets from the convenience of their home or offices and avoid time consuming trips to distant locals to process traffic tickets.